Dragon Quest
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: One day Ichigo and his friends are attacked by a gang and three dragons and a wolf save them, but what will happen when them have to help the dragons save the world and one of the dragons falls for Ichigo and so does the wolf. Lemons latter, Grimmichiyaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys hope you like this story.\**_

_**Grimmjow: read and review or I'll eat you.**_

_**Ichigo: Grimmjow be nice, but do review you guys!  
**_

Dragons Quest: A Hero's Destiny

The Dark Lord Aizen has taken over most of the realm of magic from within the realm of death and his demons are destroying villages everywhere. It is once again time for the three dragons and the god Ogichi to lead the war against Aizen's demons and stop him from taking over the entire realm. As such to prepare the realm for what is to come, children are told the legend of the three powerful Swords of Light, Darkness and Love. So that they might be the ones to free the dragons and the God from the realm of death and save the realm from total destruction.

At six years old Toshiro, Renji and I headed to town square just in time to hear the elder of our village tell the legend of the three powerful swords."A long time ago the three powerful swords of, Light, Darkness and Love had been stolen from their resting place, by the dark lord. Three Dragons, Grimmjow the dark blue dragon with the ability to take on a human form, Ulquiorra the white dragon of flight and healing, Rukia the dragon of both battle and healing. Along with them the god of sun, the wolf Ogichi. Them and their masters set out to defeat the Dark Lord. When their travels came to an end at the Lords fortress a battle began between the dragons, the god, their masters and The Dark Lord himself and his demons. After the battle the swords of Light, Darkness and Love where returned to their resting place, but the dragons, the god and there masters where trapped in another realm the realm of death along with Aizen and his demons" The old man had finished telling his story and Toshiro, Renji and I looked at each other with a glimmer in our eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said. Toshiro and Renji looked at me and said "If your thinking lets go play legendary Heroes, then yes we're thinking what you're thinking." "Then let's go play" I said.

It's been ten years since I heard that story and since we played that game, they are some of my fondest memories. I'm six-teen now and me hair is freaking Orange; I'm only five foot nine.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing?" Said Toshiro running toward me, he was at my side within seconds of finishing his sentence.

Then there's my friend Toshiro he's four foot four and really smart. He usually gets picked on because of his white hair and the fact that he's always protecting Renji and me.

"Just thinking, Toshiro... Where's Renji?" I said because Renji is almost always with Toshiro.

Renji is the six foot two and quit strong and fast. But I'm the better of the three of us in the physical department. Toshiro has more smarts but I'm still like the leader of the three of us.

"He'll be here soon, are you sure you want to go fight those guys... I mean they beat us pretty bad last time." Toshiro said looking at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"We'll win this time I know we will." I replied " Don't worry, ok" I said trying to calm him because you see Toshiro hates violence, so I thought it might be a good idea.

" Hey Toshiro sorry I'm late... Let's get going." Renji said as he stopped running right next to Toshiro.

"Well since you're finally here lets get going already" I stated mockingly and headed towards the field where we were to meet a gang of bullies that I had managed to piss of early that week.

When we got to the field where we were supposed to fight a gang of bullies, No one was there."Ha, maybe they got scared and ran off" Renji said smiling.

"No, that's not it" I said looking around the entire field and suddenly a larger group of boys surrounded us.

"Ha looks like you fell for our ambush" One of the boys said pulling out a knife and shortly after all the other boys pulled out knives as well.

"Shit!" I said realizing that these guys weren't planning on playing fair.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and put a knife up to my throat then out of the corner of my eye I saw that four other boys where doing the same to Toshiro and Renji.

"Let go!" We all yelled at once.

"Kill um'." Order the boy that looked like he was the leader of the fucking gang.

Please let me fight. I thought as the knife pushed in to my throat and then the knife was suddenly gone. I blinked and looked around. There were Dragons, three six foot Dragons forcing the boys to back and run off through the tress screaming.

After all the boys had left the dark blue Dragon with bright blue eyes turn to me "Are you hurt?" The Dragon said looking at me as if to make sure I was not injured. I couldn't manage to talk and the dragon shook his head and asked "What's your name human"

"Ummm...Dr...Dr... Dragon" I stuttered in fright.

"Dragon, that's on odd name for a human." The Dragon said with a mock confused look on its face.

"Ichigo" I said still scared.

"The names Grimmjow, now can you stop looking at me like that?" The Dragon said looking slightly pissed off.

"Oh…Sorry it's just that you're a ...a Dragon." I replied.

"No, I'm the Dragon that just saved your life; you could at least thank me, jezz." Grimmjow said looking really pissed.

"Thanks, Grimmjow." I said my usual scowl back on my face the fear completely gone from my voice.

"Uhh..." Grimmjow sighed and blinked as if he hadn't expected me to actually thank him for saving me.

"You're welcome Ichigo... Uh just so you know you're... kind of my...ummm..." He began to say."Master." He coughed. I didn't know what to say to this, so I just stood there and starred at him. "Hey, Ulquiorra I think some things wrong with him." I heard Grimmjow say to one of the other Dragons. Then a pure white Dragon with bright white wings walked toward me and he suddenly went from being six foot to being four foot.

"Grimmjow maybe you should become more his height... umm." The white Dragon said and Grimmjow went from six foot to four foot in the same way as the other dragon had.

"Hey Ichigo isn't this cool we have our very own Dragons" Toshiro said walking up beside the white Dragon.

"My name is Ulquiorra, It's a pleasure to meat you..." The white Dragon said and he waited for me to tell him my name.

"I'm Ichigo... Now can you tell me what the hell is going on and how did you guys suddenly appear?" I asked.

"Hey, Ulquiorra this kid having trouble realizing him and his friends just released the three Guardian Dragons and the guardian wolf... Oh ya, I'm Rukia by the way, nice to meat you." A black and white Dragon said as he walked up and shrunk like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had.

"No I'm just surprised that's all." I replied.

"Really and having a knife at your throat isn't surprising?" Grimmjow questioned mockingly.

"No it's not because it's happened before." I replied with anger in my voice."Now why don't you tell me what else you can do other then change how big or small you are so I don't freak out latter?"I asked looking at them curiously.

"Well I can fly, heal everybody else but myself and I can generate a shield, Rukia can heal herself and turn her tail into a blade." Ulquiorra informed me.

"And I can generate blade from any part of my body and turn into a human still keeping all my abilities and sharp teeth and I have really sharp nails when in my human form." Grimmjow added and I just blinked.

"Ok... Umm Toshiro, Renji we should head back to the village." I stated and started walking back towards the Village

"Were coming" Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Rukia said in unison.

"You can't come you're Dra..."I cut myself off as Grimmjow turned into a human with bright teal hair and was wearing tight black pants and no shirt. I was surprised at how muscular he was. "Let me rephrase that two of you are Dragons."I continued from my other sentence.

"He has a point... we'll wait outside the village, Grimmjow you go with them." Ulquiorra said looking right at Grimmjow.

"Ya, whatever." Grimmjow said as he rolled his eyes.

Just outside the village the boys from the field stopped us and Grimmjow looked at them with a wide grin on his face and said"Couse us any trouble and you'll regret it I promise you that"

"Ha you guys are highly outnumbered, how do you expect to win." The leader replied. Grimmjow continued to grin wildly to them and turned back into a dragon and said "Like this little boy." and the boys ran off screaming into the village and Grimmjow turned back into a human. "HA!" Kokuryuu laughed."So why do you kids have to go back to the village." Grimmjow turned to me and asked.

"It's our home, we live here."I replied looking confused.

"You have to help us you know." Grimmjow said looking me straight in the eyes.

"What…why" I said starring right back at him.

"Because when you released us you also released Aizen and his followers... You have to help us stop them from steeling the blades of legend." Grimmjow replied looking worried now.

"Sure we'll help you; I mean it's the least we can do to repay you for saving us." Toshiro said from behind me.

"Ya no problem, I'm up for a fight what bout you Ichigo?" Renji asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Uhhhhhh, fine we'll help you just let us get some things first... ok" I said giving up.

"Sure" Grimmjow replied. And we walked into the village.

After we had gathered up what we thought we needed, we met Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Rukia at the village entrance. "You guys ready to go or what!" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"Ya ya, come down, we're ready" I replied.

Renji popped up behind me and asked Rukia" So, where are we going, Rukia!" he sounded really excited like he really wanted to go into a battle. I know I did too but still, the idea of fighting alongside three great Dragons and a great wolf kind of scared me.

"Wait one minute…"I started to say but Grimmjow cut me off by saying "What now, you're such a pain!"

"Would you let me finish damn it…where's this great wolf you talked about before?" I finished my sentence that Grimmjow had interrupted.

Ulquiorra was the one to answer "He's watching you guys from close by somewhere."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"What what happened are you all right?… are you hurt?" A giant wolf said as it jumped out of a nearby bush.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in surprise and Grimmjow stepped beside me and smacked me upside the head with his left hand even though he was on my left side and it didn't make sense why he would hit me with the hand furthest away from me.

"You idiot that's Ogichi and he serves you as well…You should probably know that he…" Grimmjow cut himself off as Ogichi transformed in to a human with pure white hair and wolf ears. "He can turn into a human" Grimmjow said finishing the sentence he had cut off.

"He serves me?" I said starring at Ogichi as he walked closer to me and knelt down at my feet

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare ya, Master" he apologized.

"M…M…Master?" I said confused then Renji walked up behind me, put his hand on my shoulder and said "Yes, he said your his master" in a disrespectful tone.

"I know what he said I just don't…" I started to say but Grimmjow cupped my mouth and bent down and whispered in my ear "I'll tell you latter You don't want him to answer that question… ok?"

"Fine now let go already" I replied through his hand and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"What is it ya wanted to say Master" Ogichi said still knelling in front of me.

"Oh nothing…Can you get up now you're kind of freaking me out" I replied and Ogichi got to his feet.

Then Ulquiorra tapped me on the shoulder "Ichigo we should get going" he said sounding a little worried.

"Uh… ok" I said and Ulquiorra led the way to where ever it was we were going.

I know this probably isn't making that much sense, so I'll explain. Ogichi serves me, but Grimmjow doesn't seem to want to let me know why he serves me. I guess Ogichi must serve me for some reason that I don't really wanna know because it might freak me out and Grimmjow doesn't want me freaked out, so I guess it's just him trying that two Be nice; Grimmjow trying to be nice now that would be a miracle.

When we arrived in the next town over from my hometown, there was no one there, the town was empty and this kind of scared me. "Ulquiorra I don't like this, I smell blood…And I smell demon" said Grimmjow looking around the town while sniffing the air. _'What the hell does he mean by blood and demon; I thought demons had extinct for the past two hundred years?'_ I thought to myself as I attempted to walk in front of Grimmjow but he placed his hand on my chest and shook he's head as if to say it wasn't safe.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't the all powerful Dragons of legend, oh and Ogichi as well still f…" A man started to say before Grimmjow lunged at him forcing him to move.

"You shut the hell up you hear my, you demon!" Grimmjow yelled furiously.

"I see you have yet to tell the boy, why it is Ogichi serves him with the utmost loyalty, you do realize that you will have to tell he, don't you Grimmjow?" The so called demon said as he began to walk away from Grimmjow's bristling form. Then suddenly the demon dashed out of the town and just as Grimmjow was about to give chase I walked up to him and put MY hand on HIS shoulder.

"It's ok, leave him be Grimmjow" _'What the hell am I saying I am not one who tries to comfort people and now I was comforting Grimmjow, the guy or rather dragon that I was constantly arguing with. What the hell was wrong with me.'_

"Ok" I heard Grimmjow say in a kind voice, ranching me from my thoughts.

"Hun…oh…uh…You ok why did what he say get to yo-"

"Because I want to protect you" he said looking away but watching my reaction from the corner of his eye and I could have sworn he was blushing but this was Grimmjow were talking about here there is no way in hell that he was blushing but then suddenly I heard what sounded like a low growl come from beside me. It was Ogichi, was Ogichi growling at what Grimmjow just said. "Oh you shut your trap mutt, he doesn't like you like that." Grimmjow snapped starting to get angry again.

"You don't know that Grimmjow!" Ogichi defended.

"Oh really and why's that…hun?"

"Because you can't tell how Ichigo feels you barely know him!"

"Oh, and you do Ogichi?"

"Well no but-"

"Ha, if you don't know him that well then you can't know if Ichigo feels that way now can you mutt?"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted and suddenly every one's eyes were on me.

"What the hell is going on with all this 'you don't know how Ichigo feels' shit…hun…what are you fucking 'in love me your something?"I question with an annoyed scowl on my face.

"Yes" Ogichi and Grimmjow said together.

"Wha-" I didn't even know what the hell to say to something like that.

"I think we should get going" Ulquiorra said trying to break the silence.

"S-sure" I replied still in shock.

"Well that was awkward wasn't it Toshiro?" Renji said seemingly happy about how that event had taken place.

"Not now Renji." Toshiro replied looking sympathetically at me; Damn I hated it when he did that it pissed me of, it made me feel weak I fact most of what had just happened made me feel weak: Grimmjow protecting me, Ogichi and him fighting like I need to be fought over for who had the right to protect me, it made me feel weak and that's the one thing I hated most and I'm fed up with being looked down on.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" I screamed as I walked out of the town filled with rage.

"Ichigo, what the hell" Grimmjow yelled after me. "_What did I do"_ I heard him say a little quitter.

And at that moment I completely snapped "I'M SICK OF BE BEING LOOKED DOWN ON, I AIN'T SOME WEAK LITTLE KID THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF, SO WHY THE HELL IS IT THAT EVERYONE THINKS THAT THEY NEED TO FEEL SYMPATHY FOR ME, THAT THEY NEED TO PROTECT ME…HUN..WHY?" I screamed in rage.

"NO ONE WAS CALLING YOU WEAK ICHIGO YOU ARE JUST UNABLE TO USE MAGIC SO YOU _CAN'T _FIGHT THE DEMONS." Rukia yelled back at me and all eyes were on her.

"You're wrong" I said starting to calm down.

"I am, am I and why's that because if I remember correctly you were the one with a knife to your throat before but if you know magic then why didn't you use it, hum.?" Rukia questioned getting a little annoyed.

"Because I promised my Mother I wouldn't use it ever again."

"But if that magic could save your friends lives and possibly the world would you still be willing to keep that stupid promise?" Rukia said looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes, because I'm not going to lose everything again." I replied my voice low.

"What the h…"

"Ok than how is it you want to protect yourself and those important to you Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked cutting Rukia off and stepping forward.

"Teach me how to fight without magic." I replied fully calm now.

"Fine I'll teach you how to fight but you're going to have to come with me for a little while and be away from Toshiro and Renji." Grimmjow said looking completely serious.

"Fine" was I said and the next thing I knew was, I was on Grimmjow's back and he was running freakishly fast in his dragon form.

After about an hour of continuous running, Grimmjow finally came to a stop in a large field, with a river on one side that was fed by a waterfall. The field, the waterfall and the river were surrounded by a twenty-foot wall of solid rocks, there seemed to only be one entrance to this place accept for the one Grimmjow and I had just come out of.

"What is this place, Grimmjow?" I asked taking in the beautiful place I was standing in.

"This place is dragon's valley, Ichigo and it is also going to be your training ground."

"What?" I said still in a trance.

"Snap out of it, yes this place is beautiful but you will be training here with me got it…Master?" Ichigo replied as he stepped in front of me in human form once again.

"Master..." I repeated because the way he said it sounded so weird and that worried me for some unknown reason.

"So what do you want to learn first, Rou, Hou or Sou" Grimmjow asked completely ignoring the confused expression on my face.

"What the hell are those?" I asked finally snapping out of my trance to look directly at him.

"There fighting styles, have you never heard of them before?" Grimmjow questioned while tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Hehe…you look cute like that Grimmjow" I giggled, wait why the hell did I just say that.

"You think so…" Grimmjow said with a blush spreading across his face and for some reason I finally noticed the scar he had over the bridge of his nose."Ok, well Rou is I guess what you would call hand to hand combat, Hou is magic spells, healing techniques, etc…and Sou is hand to hand combat with the use of magic, so what one would you like to learn first Master?" He asked looking at me worriedly.

"I thought I told you I'm not going to use magic because I made a promise to my Mother I would never use it again." I stated anger clear in my voice.

"Ok, Rou it is then, and did you tell her you were leaving?" He asked looking a little sad of some reason.

"JUST TEACH ME ROU AND SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily at him. He flinched and then he started to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL, IS SHE DEAD OR SOM-"

"_Yeah…" _I said quietly and he shut up instantly.

"Ichigo I…"

"Just shut up"

"How"

"Shut your God damn mouth!" I yelled back.

"No, how did she…"

"I KILLED HER!" I yelled angrily as tears started to form in my eyes. "SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT GRIMMJOW!" I continued to yell as the tears finally fell from my eyes.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…" Grimmjow said softly as he took me in his arms and I cried more then I had in years. It was like everything just came out at once; my anger, my hatred of myself, the sadness of the memory of what I had done to my Mother and when I was only eight years old and the worry that it might happen again if I ever tried to use magic again. I cried and he held me like my Mother used to when I would cry because of the kids always beating on me. "That's it Ichigo let it all out, it's ok to cry sometimes even we dragons cry." He comforted me as I cried harder into his chest. "Do you…want to talk…about it I mean you don't…"

"Yeah I would, I haven't told anyone about it, not even Toshiro or Renji, but I think I _should_ tell you Grimmjow." I said as I started to calm down a bit.

"I'll listen, Ichigo, so if you want to tell me I'm all ears." Grimmjow said softly as he stroked my head.

"Ok…" I said softly back and leaned into his touch _'this feels nice, Grimmjow's being nice to me again this is really weird but I…I like it'_ I thought to myself and enjoyed Grimmjow's gentle embrace.

_**Normal point of view**_

Meanwhile in Aizen's castle, Aizen had called one of his best fighter, Sheara to meet with him. "Yes my Lord, what is it that you wish me to do?" Sheara asked from the shadows as she entered Aizen's throne room.

"I would like you to kill the dragons and there Masters as soon as possible, I'm sure you have already heard of their release and of course mine as well seeing as you are here before me now Sheara." Aizen informed and ordered Sheara at the same time.

"Of course my lord" Sheara said with a bow and left the throne room without a sound.

"This should be fun" Sheara exclaimed with a laugh as she walked down the halls of Aizen's castle Las Noches.

**_GrimmXD: Well there you go hope you like it and please review._**

**_Grimmjow: If you don't she'll stop writing this story or any of her other ones too._**

**_Ichigo: She well, so I'd review if I where you.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: this story has been discontinued sorry.**_


End file.
